Text Book Stuff: The ABC of growing up
by nukii
Summary: D/G L/B - “Nothing, I can’t do anything to you” he said as he lowered his face closer to hers. His lips were almost touching hers, “I can’t do anything you won’t let me to, nothing I so long for, nothing, all the power to what I do to you is yours.” He wa
1. Chapter 1

She didn't like using her advantage; she liked to give people the benefit of the doubt. She was the 7th Weasley girl born into the blood line, seven centuries passed and each centuries was given only one Weasley girl.

Each Weasley pureblood had her own gift; the seventh child's gift was the ability to see into someone's soul. She could see the colour of truth, pain, hurt, envy, she saw it all, and nothing could escape her.

Sometimes it got to be too much for her, sometimes the colours would scream out at her.

"So what colour am I?" Luna asked from next to her.

"Luna I told you, you found out by accident don't go spreading it around." Ginny said in a low voice.

Luna laughed her melodic laugh at Ginny, "Who could I tell? Even if I said something people would think me mad. So Ginny darling, you have nothing to worry about."

Ginny gave Luna a small smile, she didn't even have to look at Luna to see the colour of truth being told, she knew it very well that she was Luna's only friend.

"So, back to business, what colour am I?" Luna questioned her again.

"You are blue most of the time, sometimes I see different colours, but mostly blue or orange, though I have noticed you changing often to violet." Ginny commented as she looked up at her friend ignoring her book for the moment.

"Interesting, and what do those colours mean?" Luna questioned as she disregarded her own quill to listen to Ginny closely.

"Well blue is for truth, orange is of happiness, the bright the orange the happier you are." Ginny answered and turned back to her book and flipped the page, but Luna wasn't finished with her.

"Well what about violet?" Luna questioned her, "Does it mean I am angry, because I hardly feel anger."

"No Luna, anger is blue with red sparks, if the truth is being told, if it isn't its black with red sparks." Ginny answered her friend once more ignoring her book. "Violet on the other hand means love."

"Love…pfft. As if, me, are you sure you have the right colour?" Luna questioned her as her beautiful pale face scrunched up in disbelief.

"Well at the stage your violet is at, you haven't realized it yet, but it's growing stronger right as I am telling you this." Ginny smirked at her friends flushed face.

"That is one Slytherin worthy smirk Weasley, you sure you're in the right house?" Zabini questioned her as he stood on the other side of the table.

"Positive Zabini" Ginny answered as she looked up at the dark haired Slytherin. She meant to keep that same smirk when she looked over at him, but as she looked up at him she still was aware of peoples soul colours, her black eyes started up at him, "Wow!" she breathed.

"I know, I am pretty breathing taking," he said and winked, "right Lovegood." He smirked.

Ginny's head snapped to look at Luna who sat next to her with a deep rose blush on her cheeks, and her violet glowing brighter.

"I—uhh…have to go" and just like that her friend grabbed her books and stormed out of the library.

Ginny focused her eyes back on to Zabini. "No you didn't intimidate her." Ginny answered Zabini's question he never asked. Ginny followed suite and grabbed up her stuff and left the Library after her friend.

"Weasley, how—"

"I didn't, it was a lucky guess," she said as she kept walking away.

"Look at me," he said as he caught up to her.

"Why?" she asked puzzled as she stopped and started at him.

"Your eyes, they are golden brown, they weren't in there." He stated.

"Different lighting changes my eye colour," she said quickly.

"It's brighter lit in there then out here," he shot her answer down.

"Well then you might be colour blind," Ginny said and turned around and started to walk away.

"Oh I see colours well, but probably not as well as you do." He called after. Ginny had to keep repeating in her head not to turn around to let him see her shocked face.

"This can't be happening." She whispered to herself, "it just can't!"

Ginny didn't see Luna again until Dinnertime, and when she approached her friend, she could see the yellow colour glowing off of her. "What are you so freaked out about?" Ginny questioned her as she sat down next to her at the Ravenclaw table.

"Oh…just finding my shoes." Luna answered and cringed right after she said it.

Ginny just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can I explain later?" she questioned her friend.

"Of course, so where did you disappear off to after the library?" Ginny questioned her.

"I had to finish some---oh there is no point in trying to make an excuse with you, I hate you sometimes you know!" Luna said as she stabbed her fork into her potato.

"Well I love you too Luna!" Ginny said and giggled at her friends' frustration, "White."

"What?"

"Right now you are white." Ginny answered and turned to her own plate.

"Which is?" Luna questioned.

"Realization." Ginny answered with a simple word.

"Uhh…"

"White and Violet,"

"I don't want too!"

"You can't calculate a feeling Luna, things work in their own weird way, so what you have a crush on a Slytherin." Ginny whispered to her friend.

"He's nothing but rude to me." Luna answered her.

"If you looked closer you'd see what he's doing." Ginny answered her.

Luna looked down at her plate as she poked at her food, "Whatever, anyways…what colour is Snape?" Luna questioned her.

Ginny turned her head towards the teacher's tables and, "Orange." Ginny answered and turned her head back to her plate.

"Good." Luna said and continued to eat.

"Why?"

"Oh…I have a detention with him later." Luna answered her.

"Mood's change within seconds Luna he might not be happy later on." Ginny explained.

"I know, but still…gives me a piece of mind for now." Luna answered her and looked over to the Slytherin table.

"So what colour are the Slytherin's?" Luna questioned. "Not that I really need to ask."

"Depends on who you want to know about." Ginny answered her as her eyes skimmed down the Slytherin table.

"Anyone,"

"Well Parkinson is horny, she's red right now, I'm surprised that her mood hasn't affect anyone around her by how much she is glowing." Ginny answered and pulled her eyes away from the black-haired girl.

"Not something I really wanted to know." Luna answered her back as she peeked up at Parkinson.

"You asked."

"Fine, fine, who else." She continued to press Ginny.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her friend and looked back up, "Well, Goyle is black with the red sparks, so he's mad about something that is a lie, or he told a lie and someone found out and he's angry with them.

"Go on,"

"It's funny you know, anytime I look at Malfoy he's usually this clam blue, he seems to never have anything to hide." Ginny said as she stared at the Malfoy. "It's quite funny, because I have not once seen violet on him, or orange, he is a constant calming blue. "

"Blue is truth again?" Luna questioned her.

"Yep, Blaise is glowing a vibrant Violet, and he is starring right at you." Ginny said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Luna whimpered at her friend, as she herself turned to violet.

"Aaah the realization has sunk in, you are glowing almost as bright as Blaise." Ginny said with a smirk

"Ginny! I wish you would stop putting things into my head!" Luna said with a sad smile.

"Luna if you don't want to hear it then don't ask." Ginny said a little stern, and got to her feet and walked away.

The abrupt movement caught a pair of sliver eyes attention, and with his eyes he followed her out the door.

He made a small movement to get up and go after her, but Blaise stopped him before he could make a mistake. "Draco, relax" he hissed into his friends' ear.

Draco didn't say anything just stiffened in his seat, try to will his will power to help him, but five minutes of sitting there starring at the door and he was up before Blaise could protest again.

The next thing Blaise knew Draco was already at the door and he watched, as it swung shut behind him. He looked around to make sure no one had seen his friends' impossibly fast movements; no one save one had seen him.

Blaise cursed as his eyes settled on a pool or dark blue eyes starring from the door to him. He watched Lovegood get up from her place and head towards the door, and Blaise knew he had to distract her before she could think of going after Ginny Weasley.

*

The second Draco stepped outside the dinning hall he could smell her sweet scent, he felt a shiver run through him, and headed towards the direction the sweet smell was coming from.

He didn't know what he was going to do when he found her, but he knew he had to be around that heavenly smell. It put all his senses to peace, which was the only think that could ever relax him. He found her in the long ago abandon Astronomy tower; she stood on the balcony, the door behind her wide open. The soft breeze blowing her hair behind her as she took a deep breathe straitening her back and then she hunched forwards wrapping her arms around herself at the sudden cold breeze.

The room was filled with her scent, putting Draco into a serene place. If anyone saw him now they would think he had gone mad, because on his usual smirking lips lay a soft smile as he watched her.

He slowly moved forwards, and that was when Ginny sensed someone behind her, and spun around to see whom it was. Her eyes widened as she examined him, and then her eyes switched to the dark black pools and she was meat with a bright orange, to it a soft sparkling beige.

"What—" She began as her eyes turned back to their normal honey gold.

"You smell so wonderful." He said as he continued to advance at her.

"Malfoy stop!" Ginny hissed at him, as he backed her up against the railing. "Malfoy I am going to fall."

"I'd never let you fall." He whispered into her ear making her shiver in delight at his words at the sound of his voice, at how close he was.

Her eyes switched to check if he was lying to her, and there it was that calm blue, she gave a little moan and with in a flash his colour changed to silver. It filled her up, it consumed her, it made her feel the same desire for him.

"What are you doing to me?" she questioned him as she tried to look into his eyes.

"Nothing, I can't do anything to you" he said as he lowered his face closer to hers. His lips were almost touching hers, "I can't do anything you won't let me to, nothing I so long for, nothing, all the power to what I do to you is yours." He watched her as her breathing increased. "I long to touch ever inch of your body, I itch for it, but I'm not allowed."

"M-mal-Malfoy"

"That's not my name." He hissed at her.

"I—Dra- Dracooo" she let go a little moan as the searing in his darkened eyes made her want to explode from the inside out.

He closed his eyes and moved his head to nestle in her hair, and he took a deep breath. She was a drug to him; she was the cocaine to a coke addict. He knew he was screwed, nothing he could do now would change what he had done, and he had filled himself with her senses. He was at her mercy now.

"Say it again," he hissed into her ear.

"Oh god! Please stop." She managed to force out.

And just like that he was now a foot away from her, he nodded at her, and turned his back to her and left the tower.

Ginny dropped to the ground, her knees had gone weak the second he had been that close to her, without his body being there to freeze her against the railing she had no strength to hold herself up.

She stayed there in that same spot for a long time, she couldn't bring herself to move. He had paralyzed all her senses and as he stood so close to her all she wanted to do was wrap herself around him, and she didn't have the slightest idea why.

It was as if she had been awakened from a long dream. She had to keep reminding herself to breathe; it was beginning to be hard. His cool cutting scent was all around her still; it was as if it clung to her, as if it had become apart of her.

Morning came and Ginny was still on that very same balcony. She lifted herself from the floor and dusted her shirt off and headed down to the dinning hall. She was lucky that she had worn her uniform last night and not her every day clothing or else Ron might have noticed that she never came to the dorm.

As she approached the double doors she heard footsteps running towards her. She turned around and spotted Luna.

"Gin, I am sorry, I didn't mean to—" Luna began as she stopped next to her.

"It's okay Luna," Ginny said with a small smile.

"I have something to tell you…" Luna said and then looked around them, for the first time Luna was checking that they were alone to tell her something, this was going to be serious.

Just as she was about to tell Ginny they both heard footsteps and turned in the direction of the on comer. Ginny's blood froze in her veins, and she turned back towards Luna, "We should go inside." She said and just as she was about to move to go in, Draco stepped between them. He ignored Ginny, but brushed by her and into the dinning room.

"What did he lose his eyes and couldn't see us?" Luna questioned as she pushed the door open and headed in, with Ginny followed her reluctantly.

She didn't understand such a great difference in him, just last night he was so intense, and today as if she didn't exist. She was back to what she used to be to him, just another unimportant blood traitor.

She rubbed her temple as she sat down next to Luna and looked up to see those steel grey eyes starring at her. She blinked to make sure she wasn't imaging anything, but there were those grey eyes starring at her.

That was the image she had embedded in her brain all day. Thankfully it was a Saturday and she had nothing to do, except to obese over him, his eyes and what had happened the night prior to this.

That Night she returned back to the Astronomy tower and conjured herself a bed up and slept there. There was something about the tower that connected her to him now, and as long as she was obsessing over him she might as well do it full on.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I didn't proof read myself…so there will be mistakes. Sorry about that. I just wanna get this chapter up and its 2:15 a.m anyways. Enjoy what you can of it. And review please. I like to know that I am writing and people are reading, other wise these weird plots will just stay in my own little head.

---

Chapter Two – Grey: Confusion

Ginny woke up and stretched. Mornings were not under her list of favorite things. She looked around herself and smiled at her surroundings. She loved this Astronomy tower, which was one of her favorite places. She always felt at peace here, and now having that memory with him on the balcony added to it.

The Astronomy tower hadn't been used for over a century, she didn't know why but she could tell by the furniture. The new Astronomy tower that they were using was plain comparing to this one. This one was filled with warm colours, and some of the walls had inscriptions in them.

Ginny favorite inscription was one that was just above the door to the balcony, it was hard to notice, but having spent all the time she had in this place she knew every inscription.

_"When you wake up, Daytime fades up, And your make up runs, Just hold on…but I'm hopeful, There's a reason, That the world turns round, Through silent sound…"_

She stood under the door looking up, reading the words over and over again. She stepped out into the cool morning, and looked around. She could see Hagrid from up here, he was outside his cabin preparing for Monday's lesson. He had told them it was going to be a hard one.

Ginny having been good with animals all her life had advanced to the 7th year Care of Magical Creatures. She dreaded having to be in that class with Malfoy on Monday, and only hoped she could avoid him today.

She smiled at the thought of him.

She shook her head and headed out of the Astronomy tower, she had to keep her mind busy today.

She was heading to the Gryffindor tower when she heard the footsteps behind her. To afraid to turn around she kept walking at a faster pace.

"Weasley!" at hearing the voice she breathed a sigh and turned to face the person calling out to her.

"What is it Zabini?" Ginny asked.

Blaise looked her up and down; he stood there starring at her for a while. Ginny became curious and just like that she saw yellow radiating off of him. _Worry?_ Before she could think anything else of it, a cool breeze washed over her, and the next moment she saw Malfoy standing next to Zabini.

Malfoy didn't even look at her, just bent his ear low enough and spoke in a quite fast voice to Zabini. He nodded his eye still on Ginny and then turned around and left. Leaving her alone with Malfoy, who had his back to her.

"Uhm—" Ginny began but was cut off by Malfoy's stare.

"Yes Weasley" he finally acknowledged her.

"Nothing," she said and turned her own back to him.

"You know…" he said and she stopped dead in her tracks. "you shouldn't go around looking like that."

"What!" she asked turning to look at him, not realizing that he had come closer to her.

"You heard me, you should wear a longer skirt." He said as he looked down at it.

"Ha! I thought you of all people enjoy short skirts on girls."

"If you have to show off so much to get some ones attention then you are not worth the attention." He hissed at her.

"And who's attention am I trying to get." She questioned him a little insulted; she had thought she looked presentable.

"Who's ever it is, not every one will be kind to you." He said as his eyes made their way back up her body and to her eyes.

The gaze made her shiver. "What like you where the other night!" she hissed at him, and stepped closer.

The proximity between them wasn't much and Draco felt himself loosing control again, and backed her up against the stonewall. "You know Red you should be careful where you sleep at night by yourself, you never know who isn't sleeping and you is yearning for thing."

He knew she was his for taking, it was his power over people, he could get whatever he wanted, he saw it in her eyes, but he also could see the uncertainty in them, so he dipped his head lower and suddenly flattened her body against the wall with is, her arms pinned next to her head. He could almost hear the little moan that she was trying not to voice.

"One day," he said with a smirk and was gone within seconds. Ginny had her hand against her chest trying to clam her pounding heart.

As she held her hand against her chest she suddenly felt a searing pain just under the left breast. Forgetting Draco for the moment she walked quickly the rest of the way to the Gryffindor tower and marched up to her room. There the now the searing pain was left to a dull pain.

She stood in front of her mirror and lifted her shirt just enough to be able to see what has going on. Just under her let breast was a half shaped tattoo; the outline of the half shaped moon was silver, it was filled with a deep purple on the inside, it almost looked to be black.

"Oh gods!" she hissed to herself as she ripped the shirt off of her, and when around theher room looking for a pair of different cloths to wear.

Once she had new clothing on, she headed out the door on a mission to see Dumbledore. Since her first year she's been going to Dumbledore for anything she felt was odd, and this was one of them.

As she walked down the steps to the common room, she could hear people were already awake. "Ginny!" Ron yelled to her.

"I don't have time Ron," she said as she continued on her mission to Dumbledore's office.

He came after her before she could leave the common room. "You don't have time for your brother?" he questioned her.

"Just like you don't have time for your sister, unless you need to know if someone is telling you the truth." And with that said she pushed the door open and disappeared.

"Idiot" she hissed to herself and continued on, hoping no one else would choose to interrupt her.

She had made it safely to Dumbledore's office, and waited patiently for the gargoyle to move aside for her.

As the stairs brought her up to the door that led to his office she became nervous. She reached for the knob and walked into his office.

"Ahh Miss Weasley, what do I owe this pleasure to?" he questioned her.

"Uhmm—" she began but didn't know what else to say. "I don't know what this is!" she said as she lifted her shirt enough for Dumbledore to see.

"Oh my," he said as she looked at the half shaped moon.

"Well…" Ginny questioned as she lowered her shirt and sat herself down on the chair across from him.

"It's nothing to worry yourself about." He said and got to his feet. "you see" he began to speak as he started to look through some books on his shelf. "Each Weasley female had their own gift, yours is to see into the depths of peoples souls, what is true in their heart." He said and came over to her and handed her a leather bound silver and violet book. "not only are you the seventh Weasley female, but you are the seventh Weasley child born into your family."

Ginny looked down at the book and flipped the page open.

_This Book belongs to: Edith Weasley _

_To the seventh Child of the Moon, a Weasley Prueblood_

"This book will explain the tattoo along with many other things occurring or that will be occurring in your life." He said as she smiled down at her.

"But it's nothing dangerous?" she questioned him.

"Nothing to worry yourself over," he said as he looked through the window. "Oh Ginny, how the times are changing." He said and looked back down at her and smiled.

"Thank you Professor," Ginny said as she hot to her feet and left.

She made her way back up to the Astronomy tower and threw herself down onto the awaiting bed. Why were only weird things happening to her, never anything she could pride herself with, just strange bizarre things.

She lay there in silence for a little while contemplating reading what Edith had to say.

She flipped the book open and began to read.

_To the seventh child of the Moon,_

_Your would is beginning to change, I the fifth child of the Moon, have been passed down with information of the future…_

Ginny slammed the book shut now very sure if she wanted to know what the future held for her, she was having enough trouble keeping up with today. She pulled out her wand and shrunk the book to the size of a locket, and attached it to her silver necklace.

For now she was happy not knowing, soon she would allow herself to read it and understand more, but for now, she would ponder what had gotten into that Malfoy that seemed to make her world a living hell.

Later on that day, she went in the search of Luna, and when she found her in the abandoned classroom she usually went to when she want peace from the other students she stood at the door shocked.

"Uhmm…I'll come back later." Ginny began as she saw Blaise and Luna tangled up in each other. Really she shouldn't have been surprised, but the shock of actually seeing it for her own eyes was a little overwhelming.

Luna slapped her hand to her forehead and moaned, "Shit" She pushed Blaise off of her and adjusted her shirt.

"Come on Ginny," she said as she passed by her.

"Don't look so shell shocked Weasley, you knew it was coming." Blaise smirked at her as he walked out the door himself, and seeing Luna facing away from them he smacked her ass as he walked by.

"Luna Ann Lovegood!" Ginny said, and then burst out into laughter.

"Shut uppp!!" Luna protested.

Ginny just smirked to herself and walked away from Luna. She could hear Luna following behind her.

"Uhmm"

"Don't worry, I was only teasing you," Ginny said as she passed by a window and stopped and stared out of it. The rain was pouring down, and Ginny smiled to herself. She grabbed a hold of Luna's hand and began running back the way they had come from.

"Ginny, what the hell!" Luna asked her as she let her friend pull her along.

Ginny didn't answer her, and as they burst out the double doors that lead to the outside, Ginny stopped her running and took a deep breath. She smiled to her self, and ran into the pouring rain.

"Luna!" she yelled over the sudden thunder. "Come on!"

Luna just stood there under her shelter shaking her head at her friend. Ginny grin at her and ran towards her once more grabbing her hand and pulling her into the pouring rain with her. "Dance!" she said smiling as she twirled around. Her arms stretched out wide beside her, her head thrown to the sky, welcoming the rain.

Ever last cell in her body was alive, as the warm rain began to turn into a colder rain. She was soaked pretty quickly, but it didn't matter, she was enjoying herself, and as she took a stop from spinning, she could see Luna enjoying herself just as much as Ginny was. Her pale blond pieces of hair darkened to a golden blonde and spun around her in wet waves.

Ginny stood there for a moment watching Luna's colours change, it went from the brightest orange to the deeps violet.

Luna soon stopped spinning herself as she noticed Ginny standing still. "I…"

"I know," Ginny said smiling at her, and then with a smirk started running towards the double doors, Luna hot on her tracks.

When the two of them where back inside they smiled at each other, both dripping wet from the fresh rain. "We should go get changed before any one notices us," Luna said with a smile, and Ginny agreed with her with a slight nod of her head.

"I will see you later," Ginny answered her as she headed up a different flight of stairs. As she headed up the steps, she realized that she really should read what was written in Edith's book. She took the little book between her fingers and pushed her way past the Fat lady.

She walked up to her room dreamily, and began to change, as she tried to imagine what was in that book. When she was dry again, she dropped herself down onto her bed and sat cross-legged and flipped back to the first page.

_To the seventh child of the Moon,_

_Your would is beginning to change, I the fifth child of the Moon, have been passed down with information of the future that beholds you and the Wizarding world. You as the seventh child have been chosen with the ultimate gift. Life shall not be easy for you, but it will be very rewarding. _

_As I am hoping that you have already noticed the Malfoy male, whomever he maybe, he will be your families worst enemy. I afcannot tell you if there will be friendship or pure desire between the two of you, but there is one thing you must know._

--

I'm an ass it ends here for now. =]z


	3. Chapter 3 Silver: Lust

A-N: wow I just read the last chapter over and did I make a lot of mistakes! Crazy. Ill try to do my best for this one, whoever wants to be a beat email me at .ca

Thnx.

Its 1 am again. Sorry I had a little odd writers block but working in a book store part-time seems to make my imagination flow pretty well. Warning BIG TIME CLIFF HANGER! Sorry but its getting later I wanna read through this before I post it cause I saw how bad the spelling was last time. So I will go through it like 3 times to make sure im not messing anything up.

----

_To the seventh child of the Moon,_

_Your world is beginning to change, I the fifth child of the Moon, have been passed down with information of the future that beholds you and the Wizarding world. You as the seventh child have been chosen with the ultimate gift. Life shall not be easy for you, but it will be very rewarding. _

_As I am hoping that you have already noticed the Malfoy male, whomever he may be, is your own worst enemy, or so you will be lead to believe. Things are starting to change between the two of you. I cannot tell you if there will be a friendship or pure desire between the two of you, but there is one thing you must know._

_Whomever this Malfoy male may be, no matter how much you loathe him at times, he will be a big part of your life, it is better if you learn to cope with him_

_The Malfoy's and Weasley's have always intertwined in our History, had it been lost lovers or lost friends. It has been predicted by the second child of the Moon, that the seventh child of the moon will in the end have a happy life, then all the previews ones that have suffered gravely._

_This Malfoy will be the most powerful of all, he will need your guidance to do great things, without you things will be brown, all over the world, depression will seep over the world, with no turning back. _

Ginny sighed, and began to flip through the book hoping to find something about her recent tattoo.

And there it was closer to the middle of the book, a drawing identical to her half shaped moon.

_The half-shaped Moon comes from the Moon God, once you have had the right contact with a Malfoy it appears on your skin. Depending on what your cause is, is where you will find your moon._

_The first child of the Moon had hers on her ankle, and it was for her strength, she was the first female Weasley and her strength helped her with what she had to deal with. _

_The second child of the Moon had hers on her collarbone, for the future, she is the one that passed the information down to me, she knew I would be born, and specifically left information for me, to help you. _

_The third child of the Moon had hers on her wrist for forgiveness, she had the power to see the very truth from the very wrong, a little like you, but she didn't have the other wisdom you have. _

_The fourth child of the Moon had hers on her back, for the power of knowing the past, knowing the past of every person you meet can be difficult, knowing what they could have been and what they are now was even more difficult, my poor cousin, she has suffered the most. Watch your every step, every action, word or look mean a thousand words. _

_The Fifth child of the Moon had hers right temple, for wisdom, I have wisdom that the smartest child you know would be envious of. I have the power of knowing everything there needs to be known. My memory is sharp as a razor. _

_The sixth child of the Moon hers on her hip, for seduction, she is what the Muggles believe to be a succubus, she never felt love, she was driven by her lust._

_The Seventh child of the Moon was to always receive it under her breast close to her heart, for her heart is her power. The moon is missing it's other half. You have to find your other half to keep living; you have to make sure it is yours. _

Ginny swallowed hard, and shrunk the book down to its tiny size, afraid of reading more.

How was she suppose to be nice to that irritating male, it was going to be impossible. How was she going to get him to back off of her, and be able to actually talk to him or get to know him?

The only person with that answer would be his best friend, Blaise Zabini. If she could find Luna she could find Zabini. She got up off her bed and headed to the common room, but once she reached it she sighed as she saw Ron stalking towards her.

"Where have you been lately!" he demanded.

"Around" she said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yeah around, that's what I'm hearing." Ron said as his pale freckled face turned red. "People have seen you in strange positions with Malfoy, is that true!" he demanded of her.

Ginny just laughed at him and began walking past him, but Ron wasn't finished with her yet. "Answer me," he said as he stepped in front of her blocking her way.

"It's funny how you only care if you think I'm being shagged by some male." Ginny answered him.

"That is not some male!" Ron's voice began to rise, "That is the worst thing in the world!"

Ginny rolled her eyes at him, and walked around him trying very hard to get to the portrait door before he could interject once more.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Ron yelled after her.

"You know Ron, I really did like how he felt all pressed up against me, I think I am going to go look for him right now!" and with that she pushed the door open and walked out. She hurried her pace knowing Ron was going to follow behind her.

"Ginny!" she could hear Ron yelling for her as she reached the Great hall. She rolled her eyes at him, and continued towards where she hoped Malfoy would be. She wanted to show Ron that he couldn't keep harassing her like that, and the only way you can show a brother that is to break all his rules.

"Malfoy where are you," she whispered to herself as she rounded a corner and continued down the hall, in hopes of finding him.

"Ginny come back now!" she could tell by the loudness of Ron's footsteps that he was closer to her now.

And as she rounded another corner, she saw who she was looking for. She noticed how tall he was, he seemed to tower over everything, his hair was the pale blonde it always had been, but he kept it shorter then his father.

He was faster then she was, after all he had longer legs and she herself did. He rounded the corner and was out of her eye sight, she bit her lip hoping that he wouldn't disappeared and speed up, as Ron advanced on her.

Ron had just rounded the corner and spotted her as she rounded the corner and bumped into Draco himself. He had been waiting for her; he was leaned up against the wall smirking at her as she looked up at him.

"hi," she said with a small smile.

She flicked her eyes for a split second and saw White, the colour of realization radiate off of him.

He smirked at her, and took a hold of her wrist, and began walking swiftly down the hall. "Draco," his name rolled off her tongue with ease, "I don't have long legs like you, you can't walk that fast." She said loud enough for Ron to hear.

"Ginny!" Ron yelled after her, and she could hear him running now.

Draco stopped and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and began walking. "Oh thanks now I am a rag doll." She said as she hung there on his shoulder.

"I just can't wait to have my way with you," he said loudly.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, get back here RIGHT NOW!" Ron yelled at her as he saw them disappear into a room, the door hidden by a portrait of a man in Slytherin Green, who only smirked at Ron as he stood in front of him.

Draco walked to his bedroom with Ginny still on his shoulder, she had become acutely aware of what she had just done and what situation she was in. He dropped her on his bed, and looked at her for a second, then walked out of the room.

Ginny lay there on his bed for a moment dumbfound. She could feel her silk sheets behind her, and as she shifted herself on the bed she could smell him.

She lay there in silence for a while, and then summoned her courage and walked out into his living room.

"You can sleep in the bed, I'll stay out here." He said without looking up from the book he was reading.

"Well…uhm…I'm not tried yet." She said as she sat down at the other end of the couch.

Draco reached over next to him and picked up a book and dropped it between them.

Ginny sighed having hoped that she would get the chance to talk to him, but decided to at least look at the book.

"A Muggle book!" she exclaimed in surprise.

Draco finally looked up from his book at her. "Yes, is that a problem?" he questioned her with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope…no problem at all…I'm just surprised." She stated.

"What you thought I was a replica of my father, hating everything Muggle?" he questioned her.

"Nope, I know you're not like your father." She said as she flipped the book open.

"Hmmm" he hummed and turned back to his book.

"What you're not going to ask me how I know?" she questioned him, getting distracted from the book; she closed it and put it on the black table.

"No" was his simple answer.

"Why?" she questioned a little more shocked.

"I don't feel it's something I need to know." He answered her.

"But it's about you," she said as she crossed her legs on the couch and faced him. His eyes wondered over to where her feet where on the couch. He didn't like anyone putting their feet on his couch, but for her he ignored it, and his eyes traveled up to her face.

"We can't know everything" he answered her and turned back to his book.

"You might as well put your book down, I plan on talking to you." She told him and waited for him to put his book aside. When he didn't she reached over and took it from him.

"You are a bad host." She scolded him.

Had it been anyone else, but her, their ass would have been thrown out of his room, leaving him to his peace and quiet.

"I never invited anyone," he said trying to reach for his book again which was still in Ginny's hands. She quickly moved her hand away holding the book away, when he tried again to reach for it she stuck it down her shirt. The book lucky was thin and smaller in size, fitting perfectly in the top of her shirt.

"You can get it back later." She said with a satisfied smirk.

"What makes you think I wont get it myself." He questioned her as he began to lean closer into her.

"What makes you think I care?" she questioned him as she fell of the couch from leaning away from him.

"The fact that you just feel off the couch." He pointed out to her with a smirk.

"Oh yeah…well I just don't want you to get the book back." She answered as she stood up and brushed herself off, and before she knew it he was advancing on her once again. She walked backwards blindly towards his bedroom as he smirked at her.

"You are going into dangerous waters Red." He said as she felt his bed at the back of her thighs.

"I think I'll be just fine," she answered back, and before she knew it she was on her back. She was back in the lovely bed of his, with him on top of her between her legs.

"Don't play with me Red" he hissed at her, as he pushed her up the bed further so that she was completely on the bed now.

Ginny swallowed hard, and looked up at him. He began to dip his head down lower and lower, watching her eyes flash from his eyes back to his lip as if she were looking for the snitch, and just before he could close his lips down onto hers he reached between them and stole his book back.

"That was really not nice at all!" he said as he prompted himself up still comfortably on top of her. As he looked down at her he saw the lust she was feeling towards him, and he felt a fire in him ignite.

He tossed his book behind his shoulder, and seconds later he could hear it landing somewhere off in the distance and dipped his head down and kissed her. She reacted to him right away, moaning back into his mouth, which only made him more forceful, as he grinded his hips against hers.

It felt like he had electrocuted her, the sparks ran from her groin to spread all over her body, and as he did it once more and bit down on her lip her hands grabbed onto the back of his shirt, her nails digging into the fabric and his flesh.

He moved his lips from hers and ran kissed down her cheek and to her neck where he bit her very lightly, he lifted his head up quickly and looked down at her flushed face. The look in her eyes made him growl deep in his throat, and for Ginny it was a first to hear him growl instead of the usually Slytherin like hissing. Without thinking Ginny grabbed a hold of his collar and pulled him back down towards herself as she pressed herself on to him, moaning into his mouth again as the flow of electricity she felt kept building up inside of her.


End file.
